No One Saw
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: No one saw the gate open and close. No one could see the leaves crunching on the path in the overgrown garden. No one heard the soft steps of feet that walked up to the house no one could see. No one saw the door open and close. And that's just what Lily.
1. Chapter 1

This is a bunch of one-shots with the line "No one saw the gate open and close. No one could see the leaves crunching on the path in the overgrown garden. No one heard the soft steps of feet that walked up to the house no one could see. No one saw the door open and close. And that is just what (_insert name here_) wanted." It's been stuck in my head for a while! So here it goes.

**Disclaimer: J.K. doesn't have annoying brothers so I must not be her!**

No One Saw

No one heard the pop coming from the middle of the square. No one saw the moving leaves, brushing away as the feet moved. No one saw the worried face, looking around at the happy, smiling faces of the other shoppers.

No one saw the gate open and close. No one could see the leaves crunching on the path in the overgrown garden. No one heard the soft steps of feet that walked up to the house no one could see. No one saw the door open and close. And that is just what Lily Potter wanted. Her family safe from Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

I expanded on the idea! I am finishing it for good!

**Disclaimer: JK has millions. Don't we all wish we were her?**

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore?" The door shut behind Lily. Standing in the middle of the living room was her old headmaster.

"Lily, what did I tell you?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

'Why do his eyes always twinkle?' she asked herself. "I..I know P-Professor," she stuttered. "I just wanted Harry's first Christmas to be special. And James agrees with me."

"Hey," the messy-haired man next to Dumbledore said. "Don't pull me into this." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I understand, Lily," he said. "But he won't remember. I'm sure you'd trade his first Christmas for more later. And gambling it by going out the protection is-"

"Stupid. I know, sir, I know," she assured. "But no one saw me. No really, sir. I had this." She held out the smooth fabric that was draped over her left arm.

"Ahh," he exclaimed. "An invisibility cloak. Explains so much." His eyes moved to look at James, who was trying hard not to look at the, once again, gleaming eyes.

"How long have you had it?" he asked, moving his hand over the soft substance.

"My dad gave it to me," James said, grabbing the cloak. He eyed Dumbledore suspiously.

"Didn't your father die three years ago?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I got it before he died." James shifted his weight to another foot. A cry was heard above them. Lily dropped her bags and went to aid her young son.

"How long before he died?" Dumbledore asked after Lily left.

"A few years."

"How many?"

"1, or 3, or...7." This last part came as a wisper.

"You've had this since you were eleven?" Dumbledore looked suprised. It could not be possible.

"Yeah. In fact, my dad had it when he was eleven too," James confesed. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

'It couldn't be,' he thought. 'It surly isn't.' "Amazing life it has, considering it still works," he finally said.

"Yeah, my dad figured my great-grandpa must have put a special spell on it. Turns out, my grandpa had it at eleven too. And if it makes it, Harry will get it as well, as soon as he turns eleven." He smiled at the last statement. His son with his family heirloom. If the Maurder's Map was still around, he'd get that too.

'Generations of people have used this cloak,' Dumbledore thought. 'It is hard to believe my search is over.'

"Professor," James asked, pulling Dumbledore out of his thoughts.

"Well, must be off," he said. "Remember, stay inside except for PLANNED excursions." He winked and his eye twinkled.

'The eye twinkling thing again,' James thought. "Does it EVER stop?' He closed the door and exhaled a held breath. Lily came back down holding a squirming Harry.

"Dumbledore left?" she asked the confused James. "I wanted to apologise for going out without permission."

James came out of his trance and swooped Lily into a kiss. "Don't worry about it," he finally said as they broke apart.

"Okay," she said. "Time to bathe Harry."

"Why?"

A laugh developed into the air. "Because he stinks. He made a big poopy. Didn't you? Didn't you?" She cooed at the baby. Harry smiled and grabbed Lily's hair.

"Come along Harry," James said. Lily passed him on and untangled his fingers out of her hair. James climbed up the stairs, winking at Lily before moving out of view.

Lily moved towards the window, watching the people pass by. They gave no glance at the house.

"No one saw me," she said to herself. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Review please!**

**_AVATAR RIKKI_**


End file.
